The Change
by Tenchi Moete
Summary: Yolei gets attacked by a stray dog. Who is her hero? a SHORT STORY! a Miyakoushirou or whatever you call Yolei and Izzy. Please read and review. Refrain from flames!!!!!!!!


Chapter 1  
  
::Kari Kamiya is walking down the road with her friend Yolei when they see Davis Motomiya and TK and Matt Ishida digging in the snow::  
  
"What are you doing?" asks Kari to the three boys,  
"We're helping Davis build a snow fort." explains Matt as he rolls his eyes,  
"Yeah," says TK, "We're taking the snow that fell last night and we're putting it into that pile."  
He points to a tiny pile of snow (about the size of Davis' brain and that's not saying much) next to "the fort" The two girls look over at pile and fall over laughing in between chuckles Kari manages to say,  
"How long have you been working?" Then Davis speaks up thinking This is my time to impress her he clears his throat and says,  
"an hour or two" that just makes then laugh harder and they start to walk away Yolei turns around to speak before they turn the corner, "That's because you're all weaklings!" and they turn the corner. Five minutes later Davis is still standing there dumbfounded. Finally something clicks in his brain and he yells out, "HEY! I'M NOT A WEAKLING! TS IS THE ONLY WEAKLING!"  
"Their gone Davis and it's TK Tee-Kay not TS Tee-Ess!" says TK in an annoyed tone,  
"whatever" says Davis and he keeps on digging with his little pink beach shovel.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
::Meanwhile Kari and Yolei Continue their walk down the road and Kari turns into her house and Yolei continues on::  
  
Woof, Woof! GRRR  
"Eek! A stray dog!" screams Yolei and the dog corners her,  
"Good bye sweet world" she says as she closes her eyes. All of a sudden someone or something picks her up and carries her away. After what seems like a while, Yolei is on the ground again and she open her eyes to see: a boy about three years older than her with brown eyes and Bleach Blond hair. You can see a little bit of brown roots peeking through. It's love at first sight. She says,  
"Who are you?" he looks at her with his deep brown eyes (That look strangely familiar. . .?) And respond,  
"My name is Koushiro Izumi but call me Izzy" says the boy,  
"I knew a boy named Izzy once. He really liked compu. . ." says Yolei as she looks into his eyes again. Her lips form the words, 'It is him' and she faints.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
::Yolei wakes up after her faint to see Izzy looking over her with a worried expression::  
  
"Are you okay?" he asks with a concerned tone,  
"yeah." she replies.  
is this really the Izzy I remember from my DigiWorld days? He looks so different. I'm not going to tell him just in case it's not him. But his eyes. . .  
Yolei is brought back from her thoughts when she realises she's staring at this mysterious boy. She blushes furiously and she turns her face. She asks him,  
"I like your hair, is it bleached?"  
"Yah. I used to be so uptight. So I changed my look. My parents didn't approve. Like they care. So I left to live with my friend Joe. He kicked me out saying I'm not the guy I used to be so here I am now." says the guy,  
"Mm" Yolei looks at him again and thinks back  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Izzy: Yolei I must go.  
Yolei: But why Izzy I love you!  
Izzy: Yeah right. I know you. You like the "hot" guys. Goodbye.  
Yolei: Izzy Wait! Will I ever see you again.  
Izzy: I'll see you, but you won't see me. I'll come back when I'm ready.  
Yolei: Do I have you're word?  
Izzy: Yes. Now goodbye my beloved.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Izzy! You're back!" exclaims Yolei,  
"Whoa chick! What are you talkin' about!" he replies  
"It's me! Yolei. Don't you remember? Please remember!" she sobs as she moves closer,  
"Back away! Now you're starting to scare me!" he says,  
"Izzy! Remember! Digimon, Tentomon, The crest of knowledge our love we once shared!" screams Yolei as a last effort. Izzy furrows his brow and thinks. He looks up at the girl next to him with a new glimmer in his eyes,  
"Yolei!"  
"Do you remember me?" she asks uncertainly,  
"Yes I do. I changed for you because I love you. After my parents kicked me out I fell on the ice and I lost my memory. All I could remember was my name." he explains,  
"oh Izzy! I don't care what you look like! I tried to tell you before but you wouldn't listen! Come here." she motions him to come over and they kiss with sounds of a barking dog in the distance.  
  
  
That's all! Oh yah:  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the characters, especially Davis Ick! ::The Davis fans with the shifty eyes(don't ask) glare at me and load their guns::  
EEK! Gotta go! Read and Review please! ::TK's girl runs away and jumps because of the bullets:: 


End file.
